The Truth's Reason
by Shadow Foxhound
Summary: [Sakura Gaara] Sakura performs the summoning technique, only for her summon to turn against her. When Gaara cuts into the fight, she sees him from a different prespective. She's not the only one struck by new feelings that night.


**Woot, yeah, my first oneshot. It's not really classy, but I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Gaara- I don't like Sakura that much. **

**Sakura- I don't like Gaara that much. **

**Gaara- This won't change it. **

**Sakura- To writer I'll get you for this. **

**Gaara- To reviewers I don't want anything cute, I'll hunt you down. I'll kill you all. **

**Sakura- In her mind _Gaara… is okay. I mean, well he is kind of…_**

**Gaara- In his mind _Sakura…_**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was midnight. Sakura was drenched in cold water as she resurfaced, her skin glistening. She recalled the painful confession of Kakashi as he told her she wasn't excelling in her ninja skills, rather the contrary.

To her, it was about time she faced the truth. She lacked ninja techniques and possessed no way of fighting, except tampering with other skills she never managed to maintain. She struggled as she swam across the ocean water to the shore, collapsing on her knees.

Water soaked through her bare body, which was stripped down to a thin bikini top and her combat shorts. Over the past year, she'd allowed her hair to grow down to her shoulders.

Breathing heavily, she stepped upright, pressing her hands together and forming chakra at her feet. She'd mastered this skill far enough, already sprinting through a surface of water, but what she wanted to master was conjuring the water in her hand and thrusting chakra into it, the water in her control.

She tried different tactics, already exhausted. After numerous attempts, she was already at the point of maintaining the chakra and water in her hands. She began to feel pleased.

At this point, she pivoted her feet in a poise, and she formed the seals. Clenching her fists in triumph, she water below her feet began to tremble, and the water began to rise at her command, her along with it.

Around her, mirrors of water began to surround her, reflecting her expression, they spread out evenly, as to similar to Haku's technique. In her last wielding of seals, she pulled out the summoning technique, the wolf.

Reeling back, she thrust her palm into the water below her and the symbols remained, reflecting on the water mirrors and triggering a massive summoning. Beneath her, The water rose at transom, greatly rolling wave after wave.

The wolf's paw came first, protruding from the symbols reflected from the mirrors, but that was when she realized her mistake.

The paw scathed several mirrors, which broke, and the paw reduced size, but it still came, and finally crawled out of the water. Its eyes ferociously glanced around frantically, broken mirrors sneering back.

The wolf's vermillion eyes darted directly to her, and it crouched, snarling menacingly. It was still larger than her greatly, and she cowered in fear of it. Her emerald eyes wide she began to form seals, when the wolf was too swift.

It leapt forward, its paw outstretched, claws shed with blood from past battles, eyes ravenous, Sakura pressed her palm into the water below her, but it had no more chakra left. The mirrors began to slip away chakra, since she wasn't focused on it.

If the mirrors disappeared completely, the wolf could never be retrieved back. It would also transform to its normal size, and Sakura would surely be at the odds. She formed her seals again, repeatedly glancing at the wolf.

Piercing the surface of the water, the symbols vanished again, unsuccessful. Suddenly, a shadow cut through the water. He reappeared in front of her, arms protectively spread out. Gaara pressed a single seal together, and in a moment, the mirrors reappeared, chakra flowing steadily through them.

The water below them throbbed with strength, and Gaara thrust his palm to the surface, almost breaking it. She symbols flashed twice, and soon the wolf howled, its snout to the moon, it vanquished into water, and the mirrors broke.

The final mirror that broke from above them protruded the wolf. He roared behind them, and Gaara whirled around, furious. Sakura gasped, in fear she formed a seal with her trembling hands.

The wolf shed forward, teeth showing menacingly. Its paw was stopped by the ice wall Sakura conjured. But its other hand reached forward, and Sakura had nothing left. Luckily, its paws withdrew its claws from the blow.

But the other paw, thrust forward and maneuvered to her. She had nothing left. Her chakra was wasted on summoning it. The paw punched her stomach. Even without claws, the force sent her throttling backward.

Gaara jerked in front of her, conjuring sand without his gourd, and attempted to bind the wolf, but it dodged it. It leapt behind him to its creator, who was clutching her stomach, coughing blood.

It lunged forward, and it sunk its claws into her arms, throwing her downward into the water. Gaara plunged himself into the crisp water. The wolf parted its fangs, still throttling downward into deeper depths.

Gaara strengthened his agility, and he spread his arms on either side of him, and around the wolf and Sakura formed mirrors. The wolf glanced up at his own reflection, and Gaara's trap commenced.

He dove downward, and pressed the seal into a mirror, and the symbols reflected on each, and the wolf dissipated. Sakura was losing oxygen.

Gaara clenched his teeth, and opened his arms, wrapping his arms around her waist. He faced upward and swerved upward, strengthening his swiftness. They broke the surface, Sakura vigorously inhaling oxygen.

Gaara absent-mindedly clutched her tighter to him. Her back was faced to him. His breathing caressed her cheek.

"Gaara," She whispered.

"It's okay." He replied softly. He formed chakra at the base of them, and they rose, and even against her will, he formed enough chakra so both of them could stand on the surface.

He released his grip on her waist and she stumbled momentarily, and Gaara lurched forward to clutch her shoulders for support. Turning around, her bright smile seemed to ignite a flame inside Gaara that he thought forever went out.

Silence reigned over the water. The current's sounds were seemingly nonexistent, the soft slap of water against rock was far away from them. They were abnormally close, almost inches from each other.

Sakura's smile faltered, mentally running the song she's sang her whole life. _I love Sasuke only. _She gazed back up at him. His green eyes pierced through her. They penetrated her, breaking through her emotions.

He was Gaara of the sand, the death bringer, the murderer. The one who was close to murdering Sasuke. If that was all she thought, she wouldn't have leaned forward to embrace him.

She was shocked by her own reaction to the situation, and the delicacy shattered. Gaara didn't react at first. He analyzed. _She doesn't… she's only showing that she's happy that…_ He wouldn't have wrapped his arms around her as his instinct.

Sakura felt a smile tug at her lips, and still in a deep embrace, she stood back, and looked him in the eye.

"Thank you…Gaara," She whispered. "You always…" She smiled weakly.

"Sakura… You always smile." From his lips protruded the unexpected emotion that finally broke loose. A smile flashed across him. His teeth weren't shown, but his lips were tugged upward into a faded grin.

She admired him, his stature, his shadowed personality. Gaara found himself slightly lean forward. Her eyes flashed with triumph. She leaned forward, and simultaneously, their eyes began to slide partially closed.

Their lips pressed together. That was when time seemed to stop, the sea rolled in, and time was suspended as they kissed. Sakura embraced him tightly. He felt a smile cross against him.

They opened their eyes, her emeralds, his pale. They shut their eyes again, and Sakura transferred her arms around his neck. He held his arms around her waist.

They broke apart momentarily, for him to say, "Tu es la femme de mon coeur." He whispered, his breath caressing her skin. She smiled, a phrase she was successful in recalling. They pressed lips once more, in their attempt of essence.

"I love you too, Gaara."

At the time, they both knew what it meant. At the time, it was a meaning that penetrated through them. French, it lavishly was interpret as "You are the woman of my heart."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Yep, that was a oneshot. It you like it, please review! I starve for them. Oh and, this story has nothing to do with my latest story, Shadowed Vanity. Really, this oneshot has nothing to do with it, so nobody gets mixed up. Hoped you liked my fic! smile**

**Gaara- That was extremely corny. **

**Sakura- Aw, I liked it. **

**Gaara- Smirks Says the girl that always smiles. **

**Sakura- Gaara? **

**Gaara- Yeah?**

**Sakura- I kind of liked it. **

**Gaara- Well don't look forward to it actually happening. **

**Sakura- Gaara. **

**Gaara- I'm serious. **

**Sakura- I can tell you liked it. **

**Gaara- Surprised No way. **

**Sakura- Don't hide it. **

**Gaara- Smiles If I hated it, would I actually do this? **

**Leans forward and kisses her. **


End file.
